Cursed Wings of a Heroine
by Macross-Green
Summary: Based on the alternate Bad ending of Breath of Fire 2, Nina finds the cure for Mina's transformation into the Great Bird. But at what cost? Spoiler warning!
1. Default Chapter

Cursed Wings of a Heroine  
  
by Macross-Green  
  
  
With a sigh, I leap from the Great bird's back and, with a flap of my wings, slowly land upon the grassy hill beside my friend Katt. I gather my blue robes about me as we both turned to watch Mina fly up into the sky again, and I wave to my sister as she takes off. By Ladon, I think to myself. This will be the last time I have to see her deal with that form! That alone had kept her going- ever since Death Evans had been defeated, but not destroyed, and ever since Ryu had changed into the powerful Agni Dragon and settled down upon the very spot where his mother had, not too long before. Her family, the royal family of Windia, could not accept her back. Her black wings, the cursed wings! The legend was known by all Windians, and she could not be accepted as a member of the royal family by her parents for fear of her life- the people would demand her death to appease the curse.  
  
Katt tugged on my sleeve, disrupting my train of thought, and pointed to the nearby 'well'. It was covered by a grate, which was old and rusted but still strong. That was the reason I asked Katt along- she alone had no place to go to after we had defeated that demon-spawn. And, we had that other bond as well: Ryu. "Come on, Nina. You said it was over there, right?" she said, asking quietly. She'd been quiet ever since Ryu's falling asleep on the mountain behind Gate, and I hadn't been much better. I nodded numbly, reassuring myself that I had had the nerve, the tenacity and bravery to get the Mark of the Wing alone in the first place, then I could do this with a friend. "Yes... at the bottom of that well, Katt." I replied, my voice husky as I stifled back tears.  
  
I let Katt pull me along over to the well, and then her hand left mine as she stepped to another side and pulled her TigerST from the latch it had been resting within upon her back. With a few practice swings, each faster than the last, the last becoming so fast that I couldn't even see more than the blur, she nodded, and then judged the grate. She lifted the TigerST, and swung downwards quickly, not even a blur showing it as it slammed through the air and into the grate, shattering it. The pieces fell into the well, causing quite a few small splashes for a moment before it was silent again. A cold breeze swept past us both- because of Katt's fur, it had no effect, and I was numb already. Coldly, I stepped forward and then flapped my wings constantly, bringing me airborne as I neared the large well opening. Then, I pulled my wings in, wrapping myself in them, and dropped like a rock into the water.  
  
It was dark, I told myself, as my eyes opened and I landed in a large cavern beneath the small island. Raising my right hand, my ring glowed and emitted enough light to allow me to see. I pointed the ring in different ways before gathering my energy from throughout my body- and then, swiping my arms from my center to either side, I discharged it, lightning blasting throughout the cavern quickly. Lightning struck the ground with powerful force, causing a small shock wave to form as each bolt struck the cold floor. It also lit up the entire area- the actual reason I had cast the spell. Bolt X: and I knew this to be the last one I would ever cast. I gazed about, and then nodded, seeing a small treasure chest not too far away, almost hidden away within the cavern wall. I fluttered over, and landed beside it. There was a hole where a key could enter, but there was no need for one, not with such an old box. Besides, I thought, as I raised my ring hand to it. It had the seal of Winlan, the old name of my country, upon it. The emblem and my ring glowed, and the lid slowly lifted open, revealing that which I had come here for.  
  
The Meld Tablet. It once had been used, according to legend, by a man named Karn, one of the last of the Master Thieves from a destroyed town called Bleak. He used the tablet to use an ability to merge with his companions into powerful forms. It was said that after his ability became useless to him anymore, he wrote the notes upon a tablet and hid them where the sea covered 3/4 of every year, but for 3 months the sea would subside enough from the place to provide a way in.  
  
I reached into the chest and pulled out the tablet slowly, almost wincing at the effort. Gold! The tablet was made of gold sheets! That was why it was so heavy! With a sigh, I began reading. I knew Katt would be fine above ground for a while- she was one of the greatest warriors the world had ever known, as well as my best friend. We both loved Ryu- but had lost him after our adventure was over. We lived in Township, but why Nero had named it that we never knew. There was some machine in the bottom of the town well, but no one could figure out what it did- not even the machine makers of Gant could figure it out, though I personally thought it looked like the machine that had been in Highfort, when Shupkay tried to make it fly... A town that could fly? No, the only being that could now was Mina, trapped in the form of the Great Bird.  
  
I nodded to myself, reading the tablet- such old writing, and badly written! Karn must not have been very literate, I realized, but I did absorb the technique. It was much like was done when Granny fused us with one or two of the Shamans! Still, as I put the tablets back and closed the chest, I smiled. Soon, the Mark of the Wing would return to the one whom had managed to recieve it in the first place from her many-times grandmother herself. How could she blame her for falling in love with a man from another clan when she herself had fallen in love with Ryu of the Dragon Clan?  
  
I ascended the well now, wings beating evenly. I would have to unfuse with the Shamans from this form- I only needed their help in order to be able to escape the underground, after all. This form had been called, by my mother no less when she saw me, 'Queen of the Angels.' Well, I certainly would never be called that- I have other plans. The light was very bright, as I escaped the confines of the well, and I landed down upon the grass lightly, smiling to Katt. "I am ready, Katt." and then, with that said, I picked the DivideBL from my pack. The simple touch drained me noticably, and I was myself again. My black wings, I saw, returned to me. Somewhat smaller than the other form, they were my natural wings and wingspan. The Shamans had left my body, and the two had said their farewells in the only ways that they could. I knew now that they would likely scatter about the world finally, or simply stay in Township. Then I put the DivideBL away, and I made a mental plea to Mina, asking her to come back.  
  
I watched as the Great Bird landed before us, and my heart leapt as I smiled softly, walking toward Mina's great head. The eyes watched me as I came close and gave her a hug, wrapping my arms about the Mina's great neck- and my hands landed upon a chain. My right hand traced it to the familiar mark, and then my body glowed. Then Mina's did as well, and then a blinding flash. Time passed, but how much time passed I knew not. Then, my eyes opened, blinking in the bright sunlight.  
  
I saw nothing for a moment, and then, strangely, I found myself laying spread upon the ground, my legs supporting my body ever so slightly. Or were they my arms? I was quite disoriented, but I could easily feel a pair of bodies hugging my neck. What were they, I wondered, even as I pulled my head back so I could turn my gaze to the ones who were now standing back on the ground. I mentally gasped, and physically let out a cry of surprise, in a very melodic tone... a tone that was impossible for any Windian. Mina! It worked! And I could feel my powerful wings upon either side of my body, ready to take me aloft and in the air, as well as any who wished to climb onto my back.  
  
"Nina... why did you do this? I only wanted to help!" Mina cried out to me, tears falling down her white cheeks as she fell to her knees. I so wanted to reassure her, to tell her that she had done her duty- and now it was mine. But that I had written on a note, which I had given to Katt to give to Mina after this had been done. Katt herself was crying as well, but had the presence of mind to pick up my little sister and then get onto my back. With a lunge, and the sound of Mina's loud crying in my head, I quickly gained altitude and flew directly toward Gate. My memory was fading, and quickly, but I knew in my heart where I needed to go.  
  
***  
  
Only a few moments passed, it seemed, before the small town came to sight. But by then, I was feeling only a great weariness. Debarking the two upon my back on the ground outside the town, I lunged into the air once more, and flew the short distance to the back mountain, where a giant dragon slept. I flew above it, and then settled gently onto its back, reaching with my mind to the great sleeping beast's mind. My eyes closed, and I went limp, my bird-body falling asleep against the dragon's back, our minds joined as one in the eternal bliss that would be our sleep.  
  
My last memory was of two things- I had finally saved Mina, and finally, finally, I was with Ryu once again, in the only way we could be together.  
  
And so we slept, forever... 


	2. Revised Edition

Cursed Wings of a Heroine

Author's Note: It's been a long, long time since I've had the chance to work on this fic. I lost it shortly after posting it on , and since then have had writer's block up until now. With my re-emergence in working with fanfiction is my will to re-write certain old fics of mine. This is one of the ones that I've been wanting to re-write for quite a while now. Yes, this is a one-shot fic. I will not write a sequel to it, if I can help it at all, because it should tie-up any and all loose ends as they deal with the main storyline that this fic goes off of. 

This is based off of the 'bad' ending of Breath of Fire 2. My first go at this wound up a moderate success, with 7 reviews to its name. My plan for this re-write is to provide more actual substance as well as a stable point of view. The original was, at the beginning, first-person but found itself going third-person and then first again. I plan on making it third person all around this time. I'll actually include the situations as I see them, from the game itself.

---

It had been three years since the last time that the exiled woman from Windia had visited this place. Three long, pain-filled years that had provided few answers but even more questions to the blonde-haired princess of the royal Windia family. None of those who had gone into the deep underground of the world had been expected to return to the surface. Few were those who cared, and even then, only a few of the kingdoms mattered. Only one, in particular, did the black-winged Windian care to return to. Indeed, her birthplace shunned her, exiled her from returning to her one-time home. It was not the will of the king nor the queen of Windia that had compelled her to leave.

In fact, her parents wanted her back. They wanted Mina back, too. But no, it was far too late for regrets now. The prophecy had come true- the woman with black wings, that had been born to the royal family, had brought disaster to the kingdom. There were now no direct heirs to the throne, save for Nina herself. Her sister, the younger Mina, had taken it upon herself to steal the Mark of the Wing that Nina had brought from the basement of the large castle. How could she have been so careless as to leave it where her younger sister could get it? Nina always asked herself this.

There was nothing that could be done, at this point. Or was there? Three years ago, she had learned that there was no way to reverse the process that would change a conscious Windian into the Great Bird. She had learned this from her ancestor, another Windian named Nina. This ancestor... she had fallen in love with a man from another tribe, and unknowingly as a result, that had led to the destruction of much of the Windian's power. The form of the Great Bird was now forever lost to their people. The war that they had joined in to defeat the Dark Dragons, long ago, was nothing now more than ancient legends. Not even the eldest of the Elders in the world remembered those days, save the people of the Grass clans. Only Spar remained in his youthful form, though it was likely that he wouldn't be such for much longer.

But now, as she slipped off of the back of the Great Bird that had, at one time been her loving sister, Nina gazed into the large right eye of the giant avian. They were on an island to the east of the land that once held St. Eva's church, and now contained only a shoddy old inn that was falling apart, after the destruction of the Grand Church at the hero's very hands. They had destroyed it, as well as the town that had been a part of it, to keep the power flowing to their 'God' from reaching it normally. But, their efforts were too little and far too late. The religion of Evarai had spread across the world quickly, far too quickly now that she thought about it.

The church of St. Eva had been around a long time- however, their crusade to spread their teachings and absorb the followers of other faiths had only begun less than fifteen years ago. They used force, coercion, everything short of full-out violence on those who attempted to deny their church their devotion. Windia, Farmtown, Cotland... there were only a few places where Evarai had not been fully embraced by the people and kingdoms.

It was for the freedom of all people that they had fought the church. It was for the lives of those who had been lost, for those who yet lived, and for those yet to live, that they had fought the demon. It had been gigantic, easily half the size of a town and bristling with armor. Spikes and deadly poisons coated it's body- it had spoken of them as 'Nikororu', beings that were dead but did not yet know it. For all living things had been as such to the demon spawn of the world, the one from which a majestic evil seeped through the roots of the earth and to the surface.

Deep underground is where it is kept. Under lock and claw of the most powerful beast still in existence. The Dragon Clan existed still, in small numbers, but on the surface only two remained. One was a lost thief, a young woman whom had two names. The other was... gone. Much like her sister, Nina thought to herself as she slid one hand along the soft feathers beside the Great Bird's eyes. He yet lived, of course... but the power to remain in the form he had taken was so draining that the being remained in a supposedly peaceful slumber. Time had crept past the Dragon behind Gate.

Indeed. Gate was called such to be known as a 'gateway to the frontier'. It was known also to the few who remembered as the Gate to Infinity. For it is that town that served as the only way down to a city beneath the earth, so far hidden from time and light that darkness has no meaning anymore. The Dragon Clan lived there, their powers collected. For generations they guarded the way into the Demon's lair, and from there the demon could not escape. But as all things fade, powers and strength alike, so does the strength of the Dragon Clan's seal.

Evil minions of the Demon escaped from Gate when the previous dragon was awakened. A beautiful woman with blue hair, and wings that were greater than any Windian's that yet lived these days. Nothing she had seen before could have compared with the beauty and power that radiated from the dragon that had taken human form... And then she killed herself, and her companion had nearly cried out in shock from it. Demons had escaped from her carefully guarded sentry, and her job, her life... had finished. The woman had been her companion's mother.

Her companion was the new dragon that guarded Gate from the reach of the more powerful demons, as well as the slumbering death that awaited its time once again, far below. It was he whom she thought of now.

---

"Come now Nina. Pledge yourself to me, and I will set your little sister free to go home. Just say that you pledge your life and magic in service to me..." the older, ugly man stated. Indeed, this was a crime boss of a gang that operated to the northeast of Hometown. He had been after the black-winged Windian ever since being smitten with her during a visit to that city- he had seen how Nina and Mina looked alike, and it took very little more information to allow him to learn that they were family! And now, here she was, standing between two rows of henchman as Mina was brought out from being hidden behind a portion of the cave that they stood in.

And Nina was pushed even closer to the ugly man, the boss of the Joker Gang. His breath reeked, and he had a belly that would shame a man of the Crawler clan. She couldn't stand him, but she didn't want her sister to be kept here like she was right now. It was her sister who had a life to live, a place to call home. A family that she could live with and a kingdom that would accept her for who she was. Nina had none of this. She had been sent from home to the Magic School in Hometown, and had been there for many years. That was her home. Her little sister visited her often, a wonderful thing. They had shared many good times, but this certainly was not one of them.

And as her resolve grew, and she opened her mouth to speak the words that would release her sister from her bondage, there was a sound of a body falling to the ground. Everyone looked over to where Mina stood, and they found a red-haired Woren with a staff and a blue-haired human with a long dagger before him. Mina was hidden behind the two, and there was no way to get to her from around them. "We have her! Don't give in!" the Woren yelled to Nina, who flashed a grateful smile to the strangers before looking around herself to the goons that were holding her in place.

"Get them!" the leader of the gang cried, and the men that had surrounded Nina advanced on the two. The battle was joined then, and Nina was busy attempting to stay out of reach of the ugly gang leader that wanted her so badly. By the time he stopped, gasping for air and hunched over, the battle between his goons and the two people that had saved her sister was over. There were seven total gang members dead on the cave floor now, their bodies being stepped over by the two warriors as they advanced on the gang leader. Nina walked beside the Woren, and together the three attacked the man. Nina sent a fireball into the air, which hit the cave wall and caused boulders to fall on him.

But then, a moment afterwards and when Nina was certain that the evil man was dead, there came a rumbling and a flash of red light. And in the place of all the boulders was a demon that stood on two legs. She shuddered as she saw the grotesque thing that stood before them. And then the battle really began.

---

As Nina smiled to her sister, still as a bird, she looked over to the one who had joined her on this quest. Katt was the Woren who had saved her sister at one time before, and the gladiator smiled softly in return. They'd been the best of friends ever since they had met at that time before the gang had taken the exiled princess to their hideout. Back when Katt and Ryu had offered to go and get Mina back for her... but then the Goons had come, and to keep her sister safe, she had gone with them. Nina stepped away from the Great Bird, who quickly rose into the air with a cry and then flew off. It was Nina's bond with the Great Bird that would allow her to call Mina back from the skies that she flew in.

It was Ganer, Ryu's father himself, who had told Nina of a special tablet that he had heard of as a part of St. Eva's church, before the great corruption had taken place. The tablet, he had told her, had been a remnant of the great Dragon Wars, long ago. The tablet had been created by a man whose name none remembered now, but had been able to 'fuse' with other warriors to become an incredibly strong warrior in the battle against the goddess Tyr. He remained in the home that Ryu had helped to create.

Township was a strong, independant city that boasted powerful weapon and armor smiths, item shops and a diverse culture. People from all over the world lived there in peace- Worens, Crawler clan people, people of the Fish clan, Windians, Highlanders, Humans, and even more. It was there that the warrior's house remained- four stories tall and with enough rooms inside to provide a place to live and play for the ones who had confronted the demon, only a few years ago. There, Bow, Nina, and Katt had stayed with Nero, the man that was now the mayor of the town. Ganer lived there as well, staying with the carpenters that had created the homes of the town.

But Ganer passed away a few months ago. Not before leaving that last legacy for the exiled princess, however, and it seemed like that though he was blind, he could see Nina for who she was and not what she was. It was something that she wished the people of Windia would look past, but they never did. Never would, at this rate, she thought to herself now, as she stepped up to Katt and gave her best friend a hug. "Well... we are here, my friend. Thank you, for staying with me." I told her, and she just nodded. Katt didn't know what to say about that, to tell the truth. She wasn't the smartest person one would ever meet, but she was most certainly one of the most loyal. But, there was another reason why she had come with her friend, another bond that they shared that would never be broken.

Ryu. They both had fallen for the silent Dragon clansman during the journey to save their world from the threat of the demons that were attempting to take control of it. Katt had never been open about it, always unsure of her feelings towards the young man that had saved her from the poisonous darts that the man in charge of the colloseum in Corsair had had shot at her. But when Ryu had pushed her back to the entrance she had entered the arena from, and the ensuing chaos that occurred afterwards, she knew that her life had been saved by the one that she thought was lying about the poisonous needles. How he didn't die, she still did not know, but since then she had been a lifelong friend to the man who was now a dragon, sleeping his days away behind the town of Gate.

Nina released her friend, and then both began walking towards a small stone outcropping that Ganer had said they could find on the island itself. It was a well that had been sealed, they saw, and Nina looked to it. Oh, she could probably blast it, but as she saw Katt swinging her powerful staff, she stepped away quickly. With grace and quickness that only the Woren possessed, she watched as one end of the powerful weapon slammed into the wooden shield that had covered the well. It had been fastened well, but was aged and rotten- the attack splintered the wood. Another attack from the other end of the staff struck, and Katt's weapon broke through, the wooden shield clattering to the bottom of the well.

There was not even the sound of splashing at the bottom- just the sound of wood striking rock instead. The well was not all that large, but large enough that a person could fit into it. Nina remembered when Ryu had led them through tunnels, only to wind up behind the group and Nina herself while she was walking, and he would scare her so much that sometimes a feather or two would fly from her wings! It was a memory that Nina remembered fondly. Oh... if only he would do that again, she thought to herself, and she stepped onto the rock that lined the well before dropping into it, without a word to her friend.

Katt knew what Nina wanted to do. It was something that she, Bow, and Ganer had argued with her about for the past month, but the exiled princess would not listen to them. She was royally stubborn, and her love for Ryu had shown through her resolute attitude towards joining her beloved in eternal slumber, while also showing her love for her sister. For this tablet was said to have the secrets of transferring fusions. Ganer had called it the Meld tablet- an object that allowed the user to meld with another, willing, participant. None had ever done so, however, with a nearly mindless beast before, even if it was a Great Bird, but Nina was determined that it would work.

Nina landed easily, her wings spreading as she found herself in a wide open space. A cavern, just as father Ganer had described, she told herself, as she smiled and her feet touched the rocky floor. Indeed, there was very little light- only the small amount that entered the cavern through the top of the well. She raised her hand and her ring glowed with power, allowing sight to return to her eyes as she turned slowly, attempting to find what the old, blind man had told her that she should look for.

And there it was, a small box that was sitting alone in the darkness. Her ring shone with magical power, and Nina walked to it slowly. It was likely that this day would be the last that she would be so alone, she realized, and she smiled a little as she knelt beside the chest. With one hand, she lifted the lid. It was unlocked, strangely, and she looked within for the tablet- badly written it was, and in an old dialect no less. But it was one that she knew, thanks to her studies at the Magic School. She lifted the tablet and set it under her arm before moving back towards the well opening. She had come with two shaman from the witch's fusing room next to the Warrior's house, for just this reason.

With a sigh, she looked up and flapped her great wings. Unlike any other Windian in this day and age, Nina was able to fly thanks to the powers granted by Granny's fusing magic and the two shamans that she had been joined with. By her own mother, during her return to the castle of Windia, Nina had been called the 'Queen of the Angels,' a title never before received by any others. And would likely never be given to anyone else ever again, she thought to herself, even as she reached the outside world once more. The sun was bright over head, clouds to the east but none nearby, and Nina had to shield her eyes as she escaped the well with the tablet under her arm.

Katt walked over and smiled to the princess, who smiled in return. Katt pulled out the object that they had brought for this very reason- the Divide Blade. With it, Nina willed its power to unfuse with the shamans that had been fused with her. In her mind, Nina could hear their farewells, for the Shamans had known also what Nina was planning to do once the tablet had been found. Her wings, once a much lighter and nearly purple color, regained the dark color that had labeled her a threat to her family's kingdom, and she found herself considerably drained, now that her extra strength from the fusion was gone. It was a quiet moment when Nina pulled the tablet from under her arm and showed it to the Woren, who understood all too well what this meant. She nodded, the red-haired woman stepping back as Nina began to read the poorly written words on the tablet.

The technique was surprisingly simple, she found. It called for very little magical strength but more upon her mental strength to exert her will on the powers of the being or beings that she wished to fuse with. It crumbled a moment afterwards, the tablet turning to dust from age just barely after Nina managed to absorb what it had to teach her. With a sigh, Nina looked skyward, and gave a mental cry to the Great Bird. Her eyes closed as she smiled softly- this would be the last time she would need to summon the Great Bird like this, she knew. There would soon be no need to call for her again.

A cry came from above, and the Great Bird flew in, landing nearby. "Come, Katt... You know what needs be done next." I said to her, and she nodded slowly now. She had become so quiet over the past few years, as had Nina, but there was nothing now that needed to be said. Both were stuck where they were, three years ago, without the man that they had fallen in love with. Without others to help them and be with them throughout this time, there was nothing that either young maiden could do to attempt to move on with their lives. But... Nina did not want to do so. She looked to her sister as both moved astride the Great Bird, and then she urged her sister to take them to Windia.

The air flew past as the Bird gained altitude, and the wind was rushing by as they made their way back to Nina and Mina's homeland. Katt had nothing left, now... But life itself. Rand was her friend. Bow was her friend. She had others to fall back on, and a quest to find her family to attempt. Nina had only Ryu. Home was not an option, and she had mastered magic now that the Magic School could not hope to teach. Bleu was the only sorceress that could beat her magic these days. Teaching was something that Nina could never do. Thoughts of warmth and accomplishment finally were what Nina allowed herself- these thoughts had been denied ever since Ryu had changed into a Dragon to keep the world safe once again.

---

And then, they were at Windia. At the foot of the mountain that Windia's castle was set upon the Great Bird settled, and then Katt slipped off the Bird's back. Nina was already chanting, her eyes closed as she held onto the neck of the Great Bird. The chain that had been part of the Mark of the Wing became easy to find, and in Nina's hands it was grasped, and then there was a great flash of light. Those who had seen the same thing a little over 3 years ago would know the light, for it had spread upwards towards the heavens themselves.

After a moment, the chanting stopped and a great cry of a bird was let go instead. On the ground, beside Katt and underneath the Great Bird, a young Windian slept. Her eyes were closed, and yet tears flowed from beneath and streamed along her cheeks. Katt knelt beside the young girl as another cry escaped the Great Bird. The 'Bird itself had darkened wings now, a dark purple tinge to each feather as it looked to the Woren and to the sleeping girl that were beneath it. Then, the great wings were thrust downwards, and both the figures became more distant as height was gained.

It was an exhilaration that defied description that the Great Bird felt now. Even as her mind became darker and the inner light within became dimmed, she sped with all the speed she could muster from her newfound wings towards the mountain that stood out in her mind. Nina was dying, the Great Bird taking over her mind and spirit as a result. In her mind, only three things remained. Mina! Ryu! Save them!

Mina was saved- Katt would take her to the castle. Ryu would be saved from an eternity of waiting alone until the next destined child awoke... Nina saw the mountain and gave a cry of relief as she flew towards it faster. And then she hovered above it, above the great dragon that rested over the site of the Gate that had led their group into the depths to face the demon known as Evarai. Nikororu indeed... Nina settled down above the dragon, her wings spread wide as she came up against the body of the sleeping behemoth, and her eyes closed. The light within her dimmed to near nothing as her happiness spread throughout her body.

Their minds came together, a momentary awakening of the dragon and of the bird happening only in their minds as they danced with one another, happiness for both finally after three years. Neither would be alone anymore... and that was the last thought that they each had, before slumber overtook both bird and dragon.

And so both slept, forever...

---

Author's Note: Whew... I remember being fairly depressed when I wrote this the first time. I think I did a lot better, this time... what do you guys think? Please leave a review! 


End file.
